Heretofore, as this kind of tape-shaped parts package, there is a one structured as FIG. 1. This tape-shaped parts package 1 is composed of a carrier tape 2 which has flexibility and is made of resin material, and a cover tape 3 which has elasticity and is made of resin material.
In this case, on one side of the carrier tape 2, recessed parts 2A for storing semiconductor tips (hereinafter, this is referred to as embossed parts) are formed sequentially along the longitudinal direction at fixed spaces, and also feed holes 2B are sequentially formed at one side of the width direction at a specified pitch, corresponding to each of the embossed parts 2A respectively.
The cover tape 3 is stuck on the one side of the carrier tape 2 along its longitudinal direction to cover each of the embossed parts 2A.
Thereby, in this tape-shaped parts package 1, a semiconductor tip stored in each embossed part of the carrier tape 2 can be held in a predetermined state by the inner side faces of the embossed parts 2A of the above carrier tape 2 and the cover tape 3.
By the way, semiconductor tips are normally made in a process of forming a plurality of the same circuit patterns on one side of a wafer made of ceramic or silicon or the like, using a method such as a photolisography, notching the wafer, enlarging an expand method, and cutting each circuit pattern individually.
Therefore, semiconductor tips are various in shape and size by the shape of the separation even if they have been separated from the same wafer. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a case where protruding parts 5A to 5C more projecting outside than the other peripheral parts are formed at the corners of a semiconductor tip 5.
Then, if trying to store such semiconductor tip 5 in the aforementioned tape-shaped parts package 1, problems occur that it cannot be stored in the predetermined state because the corner parts (i.e., protruding parts 5A to 5C) contact the inner side faces of the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2, or it cannot be easily taken out because the above corner parts stick in the inner side faces of the embossed part 2A.
Besides, in the aforementioned tape-shaped parts package 1, the cover tape 3 is normally stuck on one side of the carrier tape 2 at the both ends in the width direction by bonding or press-contacting by heat. Thus, if the carrier tape 2 bends in the width direction, the cover tape 3 in turn bends; so that there is a case where the semiconductor tip 5 stored in the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2 is protruded from the embossed part 2A and unfortunately fits between the one side of the carrier tape 2 and the cover tape 3.
And in this case, for example, if this tape-shaped parts package 1 is set in equipment such as an electronic parts mounting device which acts as an electronic parts supplier, there is a problem that such inconvenience occurs that an electronic parts take-out mechanism cannot pick up the semiconductor tip protruded from the embossed part 2A of the carrier tape 2 in a specified state.
The present invention has been achieved considering the above problems, and proposes a parts storing tape capable of storing parts different in the manufacturing accuracy without any inconvenience, and a tape-shaped parts package, a tape-shaped cover and a parts packaging apparatus that can prevent storing parts from needless by protruding from the recessed parts of a parts storing tape.